The Snake's Seventh Year
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: SEQUEL to The Snake's Second Chance. Harry and Severus take on their last year of Hogwarts. With their Vyspa natures and the trouble of Voldemort lurking; will love conquer all? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Together Now**

This is a SEQUEL. If you have not read the first story, The Snake's Second Chance, I'm afraid you won't understand this story. If you have read the first one and are now reading this, then I thank you for your loyalty to this story.

s/10386683/1/The-Snake-s-Second-Chance

I wish to remind you all once again: I love reviews and take all suggestions into account when creating the story. I make this chapter by chapter and update as soon as I finish one, or as soon as I'm in a wifi zone. I am most grateful for your continuous support.

Happy Reading!

...

It had been three weeks since school had ended and Harry had been at Grimmauld place. Three, excruciatingly slow, boring, cruel weeks.

It wasn't that he didn't have things to do, he did certainly, but he was still in an undeniably foul mood.

Why, you may ask?

It wasn't because of the hours spent training and working on his defense. No, he quite enjoyed pushing himself to the limit.

Nor was it the obscene homework load his lovely professors had assigned over the summer break. Not at all. He was actually grateful for the large amount of work, for it distracted him quite nicely from the true source of his mood.

Severus Snape, or rather, Severus Prince.

Usually, just the thought of his lover would put him in high spirits. Severus had the power to turn his day around with just one of his rare smiles.

Unfortunately, he had not seen his lover since the end of the school year. Pity really. Severus had decided they would take a "break."

He found in a book from the famous Black library, that the Vyspa was very sensitive during the time it is unclaimed. This, however frustrating it was, meant that Harry could not give him much comfort until he came into his own inheritance.

He felt so utterly useless. He wished to hold his lover in his arms, to kiss all the sadness away.

Part of him was sure that Severus believed him. That he knew Harry was loyal to him and really need just need space. This didn't make it much easier to be separated however.

The ache in his chest wasn't relieved by petty thoughts. He needed Severus. Only Severus could make the pain go away.

Harry sighed, standing to stretch his muscles before his training. His back and shoulders were sore from the forming wings. He could feel the strain on his skin. They would be much larger than His counterpart's. He was NOT looking forward to their appearance, which would most likely be a very painful experience. They would rip through the skin.

It would heal quickly thanks to the powers of a Vyspa, but he still didn't treasure the upcoming pain.

Nope. No.

Definitely not.

Severus was not happy. His stupid inheritance was making him tired and cranky, and he couldn't do a thing about it until his mate claimed him.

His mate.

Harry Potter.

He groaned at the memory.

He had been so angry and upset with him when he witnessed the betrayal he didn't commit. He had jumped to the wrong conclusion he knew, but who wouldn't? It didn't help that the submissive Vyspa was an incredibly insecure being, and didn't trust easily.

Severus let out a frustrated sigh, rereading, for perhaps the 15th time, Hermione's letter of apology. She had admitted to her folly and swore on her grandparents grave the Harry didn't kiss her back.

He couldn't hold back the niggling doubt though.

He was unworthy of Harry. He was too pure. It wasn't hard to believe he would leave him for someone else.

He squashed that thought.

Harry didn't leave him. Severus was the one that requested the break. Harry loved him.

He made up his mind.

He had finished the potions and missed his Harry.

Harry may not want him back after not speaking to him for so long, but he would be damned if he didn't try.

Severus straightened his cloak and headed to the floo.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place!"

And with a roar of the green flames he was gone.

"Severus!"

Remus greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Remus."

"You alright? You look a bit peaky?"

He did. His face was drawn and gaunt. His pale face had dark circles under his eyes. The time without Harry had been trying. He felt constantly drained, but never slept we'll without the safe warmth of his love.

"I'm fine Rem, just a bit tired."

"Well Harry is upstairs asleep."

Severus looked at the clock on the wall curiously. It was five o'clock.

Sirius noticed the peculiar expression.

"He trained hard today, we sent him up to rest."

Severus nodded in understanding and trumped his way to Harry's room. He noticed a bed on the opposite wall and placed his bag there.

Harry was passed out. He couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. He looked so relaxed in his sleep.

Severus laid on the other bed, content to wait for his resting love to wake.

He didn't plan on falling asleep himself, but nothing ever goes as planned around him does it?

The room was dark. Not the comforting kind of dark that wrapped you up and made you feel safe. No, this was the stifling kind of dark that made you feel like you were suffocating. The claustrophobic kind of dark. The scary kind.

Then it was brighter, but only just.

He could see someone. The shape was familiar, but unrecognizable because his back was turned.

His soul screamed, Harry!

As if by his revelation he screamed.

"Well well well," a cruel voice taunted. Eerily reminding him of his cruelest dreams.

Voldemort.

"Look who we have here."

He watched as Ginny came from the darkness, trailing a dagger along Harry's tanned skin.

"I will kill you Harry. You will be mine."

Harry was teetering on the edge of consciousness. His sleep had been restful, the best he'd had in weeks. The fog around his brain started clearing, and he heard a loud moan.

"Harry! Harry no! Leave him alone!"

He jerked up in confusion, eyes widening dramatically when he noticed the writhing form that was Severus. He leaped from the bed, frowning when he saw the sweat pouring off of him.

"Harrrryyy."

Harry brushed away the damp hair sticking to his lover's face.

He pulled back the covers and started massaging his head lightly.

"Severus wake up. C'mon baby it's just a dream. It's not real love, I'm right here."

Onyx eyes flashed open, jerking in surprise at seeing the loving green eyes of Harry staring down at him.

Harry shifted away, noticing the shock on the other's features.

He did not expect the relieved sigh of Severus.

"Harry."

The smaller boy launched himself into his mate's lap.

His velvety voice was soft so that Harry nearly had to strain to hear him.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want a break, I don't. I-"

"Hush," Harry soothed him, "Break is over then my love. It's okay. It's my fault. I should've been more on guard."

"No no. I should've trusted you. I am not worthy of-"

"Don't say such things!" Harry knew the Vyspa was insecure, even more so without his claim. His inheritance should be coming soon.

As if commanded by his own stray thoughts, an intense pain struck his back. His mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Harry? Harry what's the matter?"

Severus suddenly understood, and ripped the thin shirt off of Harry, studying the tearing skin of his lover's back.

"Why do you think yours have to break through like that when mine didn't?"

Harry appreciated the distraction from the muscles contracting to form around his wings.

"It's a test," he gasped out, "Of my strength. As the Dom I have to be able to protect you. The Vyspa is forcing me to withstand pain for you. To see if I would do it."

"Do you have a choice? I can protect myself."

"I do have a choice. I could have magically removed these bloody appendages by sheer will, but I won't. The only way I can claim you is if I have my full inheritance."

"I am still yours without the claim."

"But you aren't as protected! You aren't as powerful! You will be safe with my claim!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I want your claim I do, I just don't want you to be in pain."

Harry's scream echoed throughout the large house.

"Harry!"

That voice belonged to Sirius, who was now in the doorway.

Severus crouched low, letting out his wings and snarling at the animagus.

"Leave!" He commanded.

"What's wrong with my pup!?" The outrage and worry only put the protective Vyspa on edge.

Luckily, our favorite werewolf had a clear head, and pulled his lover away.

"He is undergoing the transformation Pads, only his mate can see him now. Anyone else is considered a threat."

But Harry was no longer in pain. The large black feathers of his new wings were outspread behind him, magically cleaning and healing themselves. He looked at his mate with a coy smile.

"You have to claim me first."

Severus's eyes were wide with disbelief, "But you are the Dom! Why do I-"

"It's to prove that you want me. Unless you don't want-"

"Don't be stupid! Of course I want you!"

"Then you have to make love to me first."

Severus waved his hand, bringing up locking and silencing charms as he slinked toward his lover.

"And so I will."

And that was that.

You know what's next. Don't act all innocent. You know. *wink*

Severus vanished their clothing before pouncing on Harry, kissing him for all he was worth. Harry forced himself to not take over the kiss and enjoy the ministrations.

And boy did he ever.

Severus's lips were all over him, mapping out his front. He barely noticed the intrusion of Long fingers probing at his entrance. He did however notice when said fingers hit a certain spot, causing stars to cross his vision.

"Sev!"

He thrust faster, loosening him.

Soon he was settled deep within his lover, breathing heavily with the effort to not ravage him like an animal.

"Take me hard Sev. I want to feel you."

So he did.

Hard and fast with Harry moving to meet each thrust.

Harry restrained from flipping him, somewhat enjoying seeing Severus take over.

Severus pummeled his prostate, gritting his teeth to keep from cumming too quickly.

"Cum for me Harry."

And they burst. Together.

As one.

They laid together for half an hour, before Harry smiled wickedly.

"And now it's my turn."

Severus shivered at the seductive drawl in his voice.

A spell was done, and all of a sudden Severus was loose and slick.

"What-"

He was cut off with Harry's abrupt entrance.

"My Vyspa and myself are impatient to claim you Sev, the urge to impale you without preparation is nearly irresistible. Your safety will always come first though, so the spell helped out a bit."

Then Harry was slamming into him, being sure to pay special attention to the special nub that would cause so much pleasure. He tweaked his sensitive nipples, then moved to massage the globes of Severus's arse.

"Harry!"

"I'm not gonna last Sev!"

"Then don't!"

"Gods! I love you. Don't you forget that."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

When Sirius went by to check on his godson, he was given a somewhat pleasant surprise. Harry and Severus were curled together wrapped up in Harry's feathery black wings. The soft dark feathers covered them both sufficiently, making sure nothing he didn't want to see was shown. It was a wonderful sight. Calming really.

Harry had found someone who would love him unconditionally. He'd found complete acceptance.

Severus had found someone who out him above everyone else. He'd found his home.

Safety was in each other's arms.

All was as it should be in that moment.

#

Harry woke content. His mate was in his arms, safe from harm.

"Sev, wake up baby."

In response, Severus only cuddled closer.

Harry couldn't help but let his lips quirk at the sight. That half-smile quickly turned mischievous, as an idea hit him. He adjusted himself so that he was on top of him, still nestled inside his love.

Without removing himself from the tight warmth, he started peppering open-mouthed kisses all over Severus's neck and chest.

He saw as his dark eyelashes fluttered, and fingers found their way to his hair.

With a smirk, Harry pushed his hips forward.

"Unghh-" Severus's pleasure filled moans urged Harry on.

He made love to him gently, taking sweet care of his bonded.

Severus reached completion first, calling out Harry's name.

Harry pumped twice more, feeling his lovers muscles clench around him, before he released his seed.

He collapsed on the bed next to him, pulling out and holding him close.

"Good morning," came Severus's husky lull.

Harry chuckled happily, "Good Morning my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonfire- Jessie Sparrow**

**Thanks! I try to update quickly. Even if the updates are far and in between (which they aren't, but if they ever are), I will always finish a story.**

**cruisechick  
I'm so glad you liked it and thanks for sticking with the story!**

**Guadi Fic's  
Thanks! I try to update often,but I'm busy busy busy. Hopefully things settle so I can write!**

**Asphodel21  
Their quick make up it mostly because I just couldn't stand to keep them apart! Thanks bunches!**

**Anguis Reginam  
Thank you so much! I promise, I'm just as excited as you are!**

**now to the story!**

**The Difference That Is Love**

Ginny hid her disgust at the bare body of the Dark Lord as his cold fingers explored her.

He was rough an unforgiving, but he had power. Lots of it. And she wanted it.

She hadn't had much to offer the serpentine man, except herself. He took her greedily.

Certainly Harry wouldn't mind sharing her with her master.

Speaking of the green-eyed wonder boy, how had he stopped that killing curse?

She snapped out of her wanderings, faking a moan of ecstasy. It wouldn't do for Voldemort to think she was ungrateful for the attentions she received.

He harshly pounded into her, drawing out only to yank her by her hair forward.

"Suck," he ordered.

She obeyed.

When he was finally done with her, he threw her back onto the table.

He wouldn't dirty his bed with the likes of her.

"You have disappointed me greatly Ginevra."

Her brown eyes widened. Was her performance not good enough?

"My- my lord-"

"I did not give you permission to speak!" He shouted, "Crucio!"

Her screams echoed off the walls.

"My dear, what am I to do with you? You clearly have no unique talents. You aren't particularly powerful."

He snarled, eyes glittering as he groped her.

"Your body is- plain. I really have no reason to keep you."

She sniffed, "My lord please! I could go back! I could-"

"Don't flatter yourself witch. They will never trust you again. You blew it."

He eyed her as she groveled at his feet.

"Pathetic. Don't you see? He doesn't want you. He never wanted you, and neither did I."

She shook, "No. He does. He loves me!"

"No Ginevra," he said with an unsettling smile, "No one loves you. Avada Kedavra!

Her figure went limp.

"Nagini my ssssweet," he whispered, "I have your dinner."

**~Back at HQ**~

"I think it's Nagini."

Severus raised a wry eyebrow, "And what is Nagini?"

Harry looked away from the window to give his mate his full attention.

"Old Voldy's snake. I think it's his familiar, and I think he made her a horcrux."

"Are you ever NOT thinking of that Grey Menace?"

"Who?"

"Voldy! You know-"

"Wait, what did you call him?"

"Grey menace."

"Why?"

"Well he's grey. And get this, he is a menace. It's not really that creative."

"No need to snark at me Sev, I've just never heard that one."

"Oh. I'm sorry Harry."

"It's fine love, and to answer your question: there are plenty of times when Tom isn't on my mind."

Severus rolled his incredulous eyes, "like when?"

His arms were crossed in a challenge.

"Oh you know, plenty of times," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Really now?"

Severus knew he was goading Harry, but he was bored. He expected an annoyed reaction. What he didn't expect was a seductive Harry giving him a coy smile.

"Well I can assure you, I'm not thinking of that old snake when I kiss your lips. I promise: only you are on my mind when I worship every bit of you."

Harry took the small steps to approach his lover, pressing his lips to the slender patch of exposed neck.

"When I have you under me, writhing. When I stroke you. When I move within you."

He trailed a hand under Severus's shirt, brushing over smooth skin and a pert nipple.

"When I touch you my love, my thoughts are focused entirely on you."

He shuddered, letting Harry's whispered words wash over him.

"Just fuck me already," ordered Severus impatiently.

Harry pulled Severus's head back to gain access to his taunting throat.

"I will not 'fuck you' as you so eloquently put it. I have never and will never 'fuck' you my pet. I will make love to you."

Severus moaned in response before attacking Harry's mouth.

"Like hell you will."

An hour later found them in their bedroom, sated and relaxed. Severus was on Harry's chest, warmed in between his wings and his body.

Harry dragged his finger along Severus's jaw.

"When I hold you, and kiss you, and gods even just look at you: everything else is gone. Nothing matters but you. Nothing."

Severus shifted, feeling soft feathers glide across his back.

"I've never been someone's top priority before."

"Well you are now, so get used to it."

"I love this Harry. Us. You. I wouldn't give it- you up for anything."

"I love you too Sev."

:

**_The Vyspa are very sensual creatures with pure hearts and magic. The Vyspa are very protective of each other, even more so than they are of their loved ones. They are known for their fierce loyalty to their friends an family._**

Harry scoffed, looking up at Remus.

"And this is supposed to be information? We already knew that."

"I'm just trying to help Harry! I hate not being able to help you with this!"

He softened, "Thank you for the book Moony, really. I'm sure Severus will enjoy it at least. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there isn't much you can give us that we don't already know. At least about this."

Sirius's shout traveled to them, "Remus! It's almost time to leave for your mission!"

Harry looked at him curiously, "Where are you going?"

Remus mussed his hair.

"Gotta go sway some werewolves. Later pup."

"Wait! You're just leaving?"

"I don't have a choice. We need them."

"Why you?"

"I am living proof of Dumbledore's mercy."

"His mercy? He isn't a god you know. He's just a really old bloke that knows too much."

Remus chuckled, "Okay pup."

Harry gave an irritated growl, "I'm serious!"

"No," Remus laughed, "I've known Sirius for 30 years, and you are not him."

Harry rolled his eyes at the lame joke, "Pitiful. Absolutely pathetic. Will you ever retire that joke?"

"Nope."

"Ugh. Be safe Remmy."

"You too pup."

**I would like like to thank my new beta, Babs707PertemisDrarry, for the help. You and your supportive messages have given me he push to keep writing chapter after chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**review responses will be at the bottom, thanks for the support!**_

_**everybody give a hand to my lovely beta For making this chapter more readable. **_

**What love is**

The young Vyspa pair sat in stunned silence, facing the headmaster.  
Surprisingly, or not depending on who you were, it was Severus who stood first.  
"Please Albus," He pleaded in an almost whisper, "Hogwarts is my home. I can't- I don't-"  
He broke off, staring at the carpet. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.  
Harry frowned, "How long?"  
Severus stiffened, his back trembling slightly.  
His mate was well aware he was trying to hold back tears.  
The elders voice was weary, "I am not sure."  
Severus's dark eyes were unfathomable, "Until he's gone then?"  
Albus sighed heavily. His grandfather eyes were sad and missing their customary twinkle, "You will be able to visit some, but having you at the school is a danger to not only yourselves, but the other students as well."  
Harry swallowed the rising lump, "It's my fault then."  
"Harry-"  
"No," he said contritely, "it's the truth isn't it? To keep the school safe, we have to remove Riddle's target. That's me."  
Dumbledore answer.  
Harry bit his lip, "I understand."  
Severus still wasn't speaking.  
"I'll see you soon boys. Do try to be optimistic. Now you have a room to yourselves. No house points."  
And he was gone, taken by green flames.  
Severus crossed his arms. He wasn't sulking. Definitely not.  
"It'll be alright babe," Harry laid a hand on the shaking shoulder, "Hopefully it won't be for too long."  
He snapped, "Hope? Really Harry? It's not alright! Be optimistic," he mocked, "I've lost the only home I've ever known, and you know what?! It's your fault! I just had to be mated to Harry Bloody Potter didn't I? If I weren't your mate, I could go to school and leave. You. Here!"  
Harry's face dropped, and the hurt in his eyes was indistinguishable.  
The anger evaporated, and Severus's shoulders slumped.  
"Harry- I didn't mean- you know I'm just-"  
Harry wasn't hearing him past the blood in his ears.  
And Harry left the room.  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"What have I done?"

Molly was having a good day. There was still no sign of her daughter, but she had given up on that. Hopefully she would come back to the light. Eventually.  
The loving matriarch was cleaning, preparing for Harry's upcoming birthday celebration. Everything had to be perfect! You only turn seventeen once you know, and Harry truly did deserve it after everything her family has put him through.  
She spared a glance to the family clock.  
Arthur was at work, of course he was always working lately, the poor dear.  
The twins were at the shop, business was blooming in the summers after all.  
Then there was Charlie. Traveling. She smiled, maybe he was headed to a girls house?  
Bill was at home, him and Fleur were probably planning the wedding. Oh, she was so excited.  
Percy. She shook her head. He was at work as well. He was probably tailing the minister like a lost puppy.  
Where was Ron? Out. She spared a fond thought for the young Malfoy who was occupying all of her Ronald's time. Her son had never seemed so happy.  
Then there was Ginny. Mortal Peril.  
Her eyes widened.  
She ran to the fire to floo call her husband.  
"Arthur! Arth-"  
"Yes Molly dear? I'm awfully busy right now."  
"It's- it's Ginny! She's- on the clock- and I-"  
Arthur turned his head to inform his secretary that he was needed before stepping through.  
He made it to his wife just in time to catch her when she fell in to his arms.  
The spoon fell with a clang, the only Weasley daughter's face fading from the silver.  
"She's gone! She's dead!"  
Arthur held his distraught wife in his arms, shedding his own tears for his only baby girl.

Severus pushed open the door to their shared bedroom, peeking in at the line form of his mate. Harry's eyes were open, staring blankly at the wall.  
"Harry?"  
His body tensed as if waiting for the final blow.  
"Harry I'm so sorry."  
He padded over to place his palm against Harry's shoulder blade.  
"I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't."  
The silence was deafening.  
Then came a soft, "Then why did you say it?"  
Severus hugged Harry sideways, trying to convey his regret.  
"Because I was angry. I took it out on you."  
Harry used his arm to pull Severus off him and onto the bed to face him.  
"You wouldn't say it if you didn't think it."  
Severus shook his head in denial, "I don't- well..."  
"Well?"  
"I guess I do feel kind of stuck. I can only be with you, while you can be with anyone. As the dom you don't have to remain loyal. You'll be protective but you don't have to-"  
"Severus," Harry cut off the emotional rant, "I would never leave you for another. My heart is yours."  
Severus shuffled closer, tempting Harry to pull him close. His drew his finger along the contours of Harry's face.  
"I am yours Harry. I don't wish to be anyone else's, I am happy to belong to you. I'm just- I'm scared."  
Harry embraced his lover.  
"Why are you scared pet?"  
"What if you decide not to want me anymore?"  
Harry held him tighter, "Never. I will want you always."  
Severus buried himself in his neck.  
"How can you be certain?"  
With a smile across his lips Harry answered, "Because that's what love is."  
"I'm afraid I'll do something stupid. I'll bollocks it up and you'll rid yourself of me. You won't love me anymore."  
"Idiot," Harry admonished with light affection, "I'll love you no matter what. We may fight Sev, but my love will never falter. Don't you trust me?"  
He felt Severus nod against him.  
"I trust you."  
"Good. Never give that up," Harry felt Severus's breaths becoming deeper, and he wandlessly put out the lights.  
"Sleep well my love."

* * *

_**cruisechick: thank you! Hope you like this one as well!**_

_**Dragonfire -Jessie Sparrow: Why must your name be so dreadfully long? jk. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Anguis Reginam: seeing your review had me smiling like an idiot. Really. I'm so happy my story is causing excitement! Whoop! I have big plans for this one, hopefully I can make it longer than the last one!**_

_**YamiBakuraKitty: Thank you so much! That was a most welcome ego boost. Hope you enjoy this second part just as much!**_

_**AlwaysASlytherin: I'm glad you like it, and thank you for reading.**_

_**Happy Reading fellow Potterheads!**_

_**I have a poll open, it's available on my profile. Hermione and Blaise, or Hermione with George?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**To Be A Man**

"Ginny's dead."

Harry's voice was emotionless, his information hitting Severus like a ton of bricks.

Oddly detached, Severus replied, "Oh?"

"Ron says her face is no longer on the clock. That only happens if someone dies."

"Oh."

"I'm not really sure how I should feel about this."

"You don't have to feel anything at all. She-"

"I know what she did!" Harry snapped, eyes hard, "But I also knew her before. I knew her as little ickle ginnykins. I saved her once. I risked my life for hers. She was family. I remember her blushing every time she saw me. Her bat bogey hex was legendary. I miss that. The kind girl she used to be."

"Harry," Severus sighed, "I'm afraid that girl has been gone for a while now."

Harry nodded, accepting the truth but not liking it.

"Bill and Fleur are having the wedding next week. We need to go get dress robes."

Severus noticed the change in topic.

"We need to be disguised if we go love. Someone from the prophet is always at wizarding weddings."

Harry collapsed on the library couch, frustratedly running his hands through his hair.

"Why can't I be normal?"

Severus scowled, "Stop your whinging. At least we get to go. Normal is vastly overrated."

Harry's lips quirked in a half smile, "Sorry. I didn't mean to have a little pity party."

An elegant eyebrow rose in silent amusement.

Harry leaned back, "How about you tell me things I can be happy about?"

Severus looked pensive for a moment.

"Let's see, you are alive. You aren't stuck with the relatives. You are almost 17," he paused in thought before sauntering towards him, "You're dead attractive."

Harry smirked, "Of course I am."

He received a smack on the chest for that, then Severus sat astride him.

"You have a lap full of someone who loves you very much. A certain someone, who happens to be quite flustered in your presence."

He took an earlobe lightly in between his teeth, pulling teasingly.

"He's also feeling pretty... Excitable, this evening."

Harry vanished their trousers, leaving them bare. He gasped at the feeling of his lover's arousal against his own.

Severus wriggled, making a show of getting comfortable.

"You little imp," Harry smiled, casting a quick locking and silencing charm, "You make quite the distraction."

Severus answered with a kiss, devouring the young man's mouth.

Harry sucked on his tongue, playing tag with the wet organ as his fingers played at his mate's entrance. Severus pushed himself onto the digit, breathing heavily.

"Eager aren't we?"

"Why else would I be on your lap?"

Harry chuckled, adding another finger. Severus rose and fell, stretching himself on the scissoring fingers.

Severus moaned, "Harry! Oh- more!"

Harry lifted Severus up by his thighs, spreading his cheeks with his hands.

The smaller teen adjusted slightly before sinking to impale himself on Harry's erection.

He shifted around before opening his eyes to look at Harry.

"Gods you're beautiful," Harry whispered, kissing the youth.

Severus started a slow ride.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm not a girl," he protested adamantly.

Harry lifted a hand to his hip, the other wandering to grasp Severus's hard bobbing length.

"No," he growled, "You're definitely NOT a girl, but you are still beautiful. Exquisite really. Especially all flushed and sweaty, bouncing up and down on my-"

He lost his wind when Severus thrust himself down hard, taking him deeper. Severus threw his head back, using Harry's shoulders for leverage.

Harry felt himself building, so he speeded his movements on his lover's shaft.

Severus released, spraying Harry's chest, who followed soon after.

"Your amazing."

Severus giggled, curling into Harry.

"Mm, love you."

Harry cast a light scourgify, "I love you too pet."

Dumbledore looked sternly at Sirius.

"I suggest traveling, not staying in the same area for more than a few weeks at the most. They need false identities, as do you, and a new look. I want them trained, but I want them safe. The world can not lose Harry Potter."

Sirius's eyes narrowed, "If he wasn't your precious golden boy, would you be doing this? Is he any more than a tool to you?"

Albus frowned, "My own feelings are irrelevant. This is a war Black, you will do well to remember that."

"I apologize headmaster. I will protect your pawns."

The elder's gaze sharpened at his words, but he didn't say anything, instead choosing to leave in a flash of flames.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

"Unfeeling old codger."

He thought for a while, before muttering to himself, "We could go to Africa for a bit. I think they would like that. North America maybe. Some time in Canada, some in the USA, I'd have to teach them the translator spell so we could travel to Spain."

He spent the rest of the afternoon planning what he would teach the boys on their trip and what they would need beforehand.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" Hermione cursed, pulling out one of her many books from her trunk, "I need to pack these books, but they just don't fit!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why don't you shrink them?"

"Shrink them?"

Ron scoffed, "Merlin Hermione! I know you've spent the whole summer with muggles, but tell me you haven't forgotten your a witch!"

She blushed, casting a shrinking charm on her mini library.

Draco laughed, "S'alright Herm. Must've slipped your mind."

She huffed, stalking out of the room.

"I need to go to Madame Malkins today, Do you need to go as well? We need dress robes for the wedding."

Harry looked up from the book he was reading to answer Severus.

"I've grown a bit this year, I'll probably need more than dress robes. Wanna go by Gringotts and explore with me? I've got a few vaults I would like to sift through."

Severus gave a wry smile, "Lead the way Lord Potter," he said with a dramatic flourish.

Harry chuckled, kissing him soundly before heading to the floo.

"Pads! We're going out!"

"Where?"

"We need new robes!"

"Fine, fine. Be back before dusk!"

"Diagon Alley!"

Harry stumbled slightly as he stepped out, still not as proficient as his counterpart, who gracefully exited the flames.

"Didn't fall this time."

Severus snorted in a dignified way. (He was never undignified.)

"You're getting there. Is your back okay?"

"I hate hiding these thing," he muttered, gesturing to his disillusioned wings, "It doesn't hurt, it just feels wrong."

"At least mine will sheath themselves, I'd hate for everyone to see my girly wings. I look like a bloody fairy."

Harry placed his hand in the small of his mate's back, "No you don't. You look powerful."

"They're small."

"So? I'll admit that you're slender. You have a beautiful form that borders on feminine. However, your deep velvet voice along with the power that radiates from you accentuates your masculinity. Not to mention- I've seen you without clothing pet. You may be petite, but you are certainly a man."

Severus blushed, elbowing his lover.

"Petite?"

"You are a rare delicacy my Severus," he whispered, "Smooth but strong. I simply adore you."

Severus smiled sheepishly, allowing himself to accept Harry's words.

They went to Madame Malkin's first to get sized for the robes and extra cloak before heading to the wizarding bank.

An ugly goblin stippled his fingers as he rose an invisible eyebrow.

"Harry Potter," said boy sated, "Here to open my vaults."

The scratchy voice smiled evilly, "And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"

He lifted the offending metal, "I do, but the vaults I wish to open don't require it. Their heir vaults."

"I'll go retrieve your account goblin."

Harry and Severus only had to wait a moment for the squat creature to appear.

"Follow me sir."

Harry nodded formally, "Sir Griphook. Pleasure. I was hoping you would still manage my accounts. Do you get my owl about the stocks I would like to purchase?"

The goblin startled at the respect he was given, "I-I did sir. They were all successful of course. Which vault are we visiting first?"

Harry glanced at his companion, "Potter, that way if we don't have time I still get to see the family hold. Will Severus be able to enter with me?"

"You'll have to hold his hand as you go in. Only family and spouses can enter without the heir."

He nodded.

Severus twined their fingers.

"Someday," Harry started, "I hope you can enter here on your own."

Severus frowned, not understanding.

"I'm not family or your-" his eyes widened, "You- you would want- really?"

Harry kissed his stuttering lips, "Of course I would, if you would want it. Even though you are my mate, and no one can take you from me, I want everyone to know your mine."

Severus hugged him close, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me so much. "

"Now your being a girl," he teased.

At Severus's hurt expression, he guided him through the mountain of gold, "I'm joking Sev. You should never be ashamed of showing your feelings, especially not with me. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Severus looked off, embarrassed at his sensitivity.

Harry took his face within his hands, "I love everything you are. Everything. Don't hide from me. I'm sorry for being a prat."

Severus playfully shoved his shoulder, "Now whose being a sappy girl?"

"Oh shut up."

They spent a bit of time in the vault, disappointed with the lack of personal things. The only thing in the vault was gold and jewelry.

"So," Severus started, "Gryffindor next?"

Harry sighed, "I'm tired. How about we do that another day? Sirius is going to bring home pizza!"

Severus crinkled his forehead in confusion, "Peetzuh? What in Merlin's name is peetzuh?"

"You know, sometimes I forget that some things are simply muggle. You mean you've never had pizza? Seriously? But you're a teenage boy! It's part of growing up! The ultimate party food. Dudley always had pizza."

"But not you?"

Harry bit his lip, "Not till Hermione brought some over to Ron's when I was twelve."

"Is it good?"

"Well," Harry curled his lip, "That's not really the point is it? I mean, it's not awful, but it's not a real meal either."

Severus shook his head, "Whatever you say babe."

"So?" Sirius urged, numming on a string of cheese, "How do you like pizza?"

Severus cut another piece before eating it with his fork, "I'm not sure. It's not bad."

The godfather took another mouthful, "You're supposed to pick it up."

The seventeen year old looked scandalized, "What am I? Ten? I refuse to dirty my hands and stuff my face like some young peasant. Revolting."

Harry picked up his pizza and took a bite.

"You don't have to eat like my dog here, you can still eat with your fingers and stay relatively clean."

"Hey!"

Severus was hesitant.

"C'mon Sev, loosen up. We can be teens just this once."

"Ol' Snivvy is above such things Harry."

"Shut up you mongrel!"

Harry raised a hand, "Hush Siri. Leave him alone, and I told you to give up that blasted nick name. It's cruel. Go on Sev, enjoy your finger food."

Severus brought the triangle to his lips, taking a small nibble.

"There. Now you have eaten pizza."

"Next you'll make me drink a soda."

Harry stuck his tongue out, "Bleck. No. Those are terrible for you. I want you to be well rounded, not dead."

Severus snickered.

"Glad you're not trying to kill me."

**_Asphodel21: Harrry can't go to school because ol' snake face is after him and has access to the school. It is for his safety as well as everyone else's. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear in the chapter.  
Cruisechick: I'll be sure to count your vote when I close the poll, which btw will be in less than 12 hours as the outcome changes my next chapter.  
Dragonfire- Jessie Sparrow: let us be mutually awesome together. Jk(:  
Anguis Reginam: I love writing fluff. Lovvvveeee it. Thanks for the review!_**

**_Special thanks to Babs707PertemisDrarry for being my Beta. You girl, are amazing!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wedding**

Harry brushed his tie flat, thankful it was a clip on. His hands were shaking so bad, he didn't think he'd be able to tie it without choking himself.

He stepped out, waiting by the door for Severus to come out.

When he did, Harry smiled.

This young man was in a black tux with a light blue undershirt. He had decided against a tie, leaving his coat open. This wizard had tied his hair back at the base of his neck, letting a few strays out to frame his face. This Vyspa's dark eyes stood out against pale skin, not obstructed by his long hair. The young man, this wizard, this Vyspa; was his.

"You look amazing my love."

A pink dusting made it's way onto Severus's sharp cheeks.

"Looking quite dapper yourself Harry."

And he did. Harry's suit was the customary black, with a Slytherin green shirt and navy tie. As they hadn't charmed his wings yet, the pitch black feathers were laid behind him. His emerald eyes gleamed. Tan skin with dark eyelashes. He would look imposing to many, but to Severus he just looked strong. He would be safe with him.

A low whistle interrupted their musings. Sirius entered in his own suit, his mangy hair tamed.

"A shame to change how you boys look," he confided, "A handsomer pair I've never seen. Well, except for me and Remmy o'course."

Harry elbowed the animagus, "Just do it already."

In moments, Harry was a blonde with hazel eyes. No scar or wings visible. Severus was a brunette with blue eyes and a tad darker.

"Time to go!"

:

The burrow was packed. Plates and glasses and silverware and juice and wine and food flew through the air, placing themselves neatly on the floating table in the backyard.

"Harry!"

Ron came barreling towards them.

"Hush will you? No one except your brothers and parent can know I'm here."

"Got it. Sorry. Listen, you two gotta help me out. Bill is a wreck up there."

Harry was wide eyed, "What am I supposed to do?"

Ron groaned, "Oh I don't know. You always know what to say to get rid of nerves. Give him a pep talk like you do with me before games or with the DA."

"I'll try okay?"

"That's all I ask. You're a lifesaver mate, really."

"Don't thank me yet."

He trudged up the stairs, bracing himself for the emotional red head.

Bill was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I can't do it," he muttered, "I'm not good enough. What if she changes her mind? What if she realizes I'm not her mate? What if it's all a joke? What if her dad-"

"Bill calm down."

He didn't calm.

"How can I calm down? I'm about to be married. Married! I'm not ready for this. I need to wait till fate the war. I should-"

Harry shot his mate a pleading look, whispering, "You can do it. Just snap him out of it."

Severus steeled himself and adapted his best angry professor voice.

"Mister Weasley," he snarled, causing William to jump, "Cease this impertinent squalling at once! You are a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, pull yourself together!"

The groom-to-be gave him a startled glance, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

"William," Harry said softly, moving towards him, "Do you love her? Are you in love with Fleur?"

The long-haired ginger nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I do! She's my everything!"

"Then stop worrying. She loves you too, or she wouldn't have said yes."

Every bit of the worrying and planning and money and troubles had been worth it. Harry watched as the bride was revealed, enchanting everyone in her beauty. He tore his eyes away to chance a fleeting glance at the awaiting groom.

Priceless.

He was grinning like a loon, gazing at his soon-to-be-wife.

The ido's were said, the rings exchanged.

"May I present Mrs. And Mr. William Weasley. You may now kiss the bride."

They certainly didn't need telling twice.

.

.

.

George looked out on the crowd searchingly. Was she here?

His eyes picked apart each individual, trying to find the object of his affections.

"Looking for something?"

Neville's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Neville. Look, I'm sorry about-"

The younger man just waved him off, "Don't bother. Honestly, I like being monogamous, knowing that Fred is only mine in that way. No one else's."

George nodded understandingly, "I just felt it was time for me and Freddy to have something that didn't involve each other."

"Who is it?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Who?" He wandered, eyes wide and innocent.

"You can fool me Georgey, the girl?"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Fred," he said as if that explained everything, "He said you've got your sights set on a girl, he just wasn't sure what girl."

"Well I'm not telling you who," he said petulantly.

"Why not?"

"Well I- she- well you see-"

"Come on, it's just me."

"Okay, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything. Can you do that?"

Neville smiled, "Of course George. I won't tell a soul."

"Okay, it's-" he whispered a name into Neville's ear.

"No," he was aghast.

"Yea."

"Wow, I never would have- seriously? You know her and-"

"I know! I don't even know if she is interested. You know-"

"I understand what you mean. I'm pretty sure she-"

"Me too, but still. I'm a jokester, prankster. I'm not sure if she-"

"Give it a shot."

"Neville, I plan on it. I just don't know how to-"

"Woo her? Why don't you talk to her, find out what she likes, then go from there."

"How do you know how to-"

"That's what we did. That's the point of a date. Thanks to our meetings, I know enough about you and Freddy to know what you like. I know more about your brother, but I still know more because of simply talking."

"Speaking of my twin, where is he?"

"He was spiking the punch earlier, I should get back to him. We haven't had a dance yet."

"Treat him well Nev."

"I will."

"I know."

Neville left in search off his boyfriend, finding him alone, nursing a glass of firewhiskey.

"My dear," he kneeled by his chair, "How did the spiking go?"

Fred scowled, "Mum caught me, gave me a royal tongue lashing she did."

Neville lifted the glass from Fred's fingers, setting it on the table.

"Yet you still have an alcoholic beverage in your hands."

"Yes, well, Bill is a lovely brother. Took my rum and poured himself a drink. Said that he wants everyone except him and his bride to be smashed before they leave."

"Well you can do that later."

Neville pulled Fred out onto the grass.

"Why not now?"

The twin was pulled close.

"Cause we're going to dance."

"Such a romantic."

"Only because I love you."

"You love me?"

"With all my heart."

"I love you too."

"Then dance with me."

Severus was bored.

It's not that he didn't enjoy the drinks, or the snacks, or even the people, but he couldn't even talk to Harry for more than a minute because it would risk some disguise death eater to realize their identity. Not that it would, but can we risk it? Nope. Of course not.

Harry, or Evan today, was spinning his surrogate mother 'round, smiling indulgently. Everyone was trying to keep Molly busy to keep her from breaking down.

He gave a small smile at the scene.

A tall boy from the Delacour family took the seat next to him.

"Hello."

Severus took a sip of his water, "Hello."

The other brushed a hand through his blonde hair.

Severus spared a thought to whether or not he received the hereditary Veela genes.

"Nickolas Delacour," came the French accented voice, "And you are?"

Severus leaned back, "Seth Dursley."

"I don't mean to be forward, but would you like to dance?"

Severus took a peek at the approaching form of "Evan."

"I'd rather not, actually. Nothing against you or anything."

The boy looked slightly downhearted for a moment before smiling, "Well, that's too bad then."

"Sev-Seth?"

Severus looked up at his lover.

"Did Molly finally release you Evan?"

He gave crooked grin, "I gave her to Draco. Poor Ron."

"I'm sure he'll survive a dance without his mate."

"I don't know. As long as Draco stays within the family he should be alright. I'd hate to see what would happen if Draco accepted a twirl with someone that wasn't a Weasley."

"I think it might be worse if Ron does. I don't want to see an angry Veela."

Harry's deep chuckle rumbled through the air.

"Their jealousy is only a sign of how much they care you know. It's not as if they don't trust one another."

Severus gave him a gentle smile, "I know. It's still amusing yet dangerous."

Har- I mean Evan, turned his assessing gaze to Nickolas.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Evan."

"Nickolas."

"Pleasure."

Severus stood, "Would you accompany me to a dance? You haven't yet shown me your waltz."

"How do you know there will be a waltz next?"

Severus smirked, "Every eighth song is. I'm sure Fleur enjoys it, she hasn't missed one yet."

Evan bowed to place a kiss on Seth's hand, "Then let me show you the efforts of Petunia's teachings."

"Don't mention that vile woman."

Harry laughed, "That woman is the only reason I can dance. Poor Dudley had to take lessons."

Severus didn't smile.

"I thank her for nothing. I hope she is rotting in hell."

"Don't be cruel," Harry admonished, "Smile for me. Enjoy the party."

Nickolas pursed his lips.

"Have a good night Seth," he said before stiffly walking away.

Harry scrunched his brows in confusion, "What's up with him?"

Severus rested his head on Harry's shoulder, swaying as they waited for the eighth song to play.

"I wouldn't dance with him, and now I'm dancing with you. I'm sure it's been a blow to his pride."

"He'll get over it."

"I'm sure."

A Patronus ran through them, startling the couple.

"Run," It said.

Pops of apparation signaled the arrival of 15 death eaters as they swarmed the yard.

Harry dodged a yellow spell before grabbing Severus and disappearing.

The party was over.

**_Cruisechick: thank you!_**

**_Anguis Reginam: thank you, I was trying to make things a little less serious and more entertaining for a bit._**

**_3Em3: I, unfortunately, cannot provide you with coffee, but I can give you words. Happy Reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who's In Charge**

"Where are we?" Severus asked, looking around at the empty street.  
Harry breathed deep, taking in the stale smell of the air. His eyes wandered over the surrounding rubble ad broken lampposts.  
"We're at my old primary school."  
Severus gripped his hand tightly, "They attacked at night love. No one died here."  
The boy-who-lived stifled a sob before falling to his knees in mourning.  
"But some did. Others DIED simply because they lived in the same town as me. Innocent people Sev. They didn't deserve it. None of them."  
Severus ran his fingers soothingly along his scalp, releasing some of the tension.  
"You don't either. You don't deserve the pain they bring you, but you carry it nonetheless."  
"We need to go," he said through his tears, "We need to make sure everyone is alright. We need to find Siri."  
Severus brought Harry up to a standing position.  
"I'll apparate us to HQ. if we were to go the burrow, it would only cause trouble."  
And with a pop they were on the steps of number 12.

Severus opened the door, pulling a numb Harry along after him.  
"Anybody in here?!"  
"Severus! Harry!"  
Mrs. Weasley came bumbling in, checking them for injuries.  
"Are you alright? We were so worried!"  
"We're fine. We popped out when they arrived."  
"Where did you go? You should've came back here!"  
Severus scowled as he hugged Harry closer, forcing him to move forward, "We randomly apparated. Ended up in Surrey."  
Molly took a second glance at the boys by her side, taking in their grave appearance.  
"I think you two need to lay down."  
Severus gave a stiff nod, guiding his mate to their bedroom.

Harry plopped onto the mattress, staring blankly at the wall.  
"Harry?"  
Severus stood in front of him. The tired man locked eyes with Severus, but didn't say a word.  
"Luv? Do you want a shower?"  
Harry's head twitched to the side in a negative answer.  
"Okay. Finite."  
What was left of their glamours fell, and Severus sighed. Harry was wrapped in his wings, hidden from even him.  
He took a step closer to run his fingers lightly over the outer feathers, patiently waiting for them to unfurl at his touch.  
"It's okay baby," he whispered, "I'm here. It's just me."  
The blackness soon parted.  
Severus tenderly removed his shirt and trousers, helping Harry shrug off his jacket.  
He then pulled of his own suit, kicking off the dress shoes and removing his glamour.  
His now-free wings fluttered slightly before settling on his back.  
Severus tugged down the sheets of Harry's bed, intent on accompanying his mate.  
"Harry?"  
Green orbs darted up wanderingly.  
"Hm?"  
"I need you to lay down."  
He nodded slowly before crawling under the blankets.  
Severus covered him before making to go to his own bed, thinking Harry would rather be alone. A quick hand reached out to wrap around his wrist, and a noise of discomfort was heard.  
He turned, looking searchingly at his lover.  
"Stay," Came the small whisper.  
Severus joined Harry beneath the sheets, soaking up his warmth.  
"Okay. Dream well my love."  
Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him to his chest.  
"Stay."

Molly had finished bustling about; patching up her children and fixing dinner. She had just completed the horrid task of waking her youngest son, who had, surprisingly, not been sleeping. He HAD however been swapping spit with mister Malfoy in nothing but a pair of sleep pants. The nerve! Didn't they have any sense of propriety? They were too young to be engaging in that sort of activity, thank you very much.  
She pushed open the door of Harry's room, frowning at the fact that the couple shared a bedroom. Didn't Sirius have ANY ground rules?  
What she saw shocked her.  
"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Sirius rushed to her side, figuring that she must have walked in on them doing something inappropriate. It wasn't like them to forget to ward the doors, but it was easy to get caught up in the moment.  
By the confused look on Severus's face, cowering in the corner, he changed his mind. Harry was crouched in a guarding position in front of his mate, wings spread, facing the perceived threat that was Molly Weasley.  
"May I ask what the problem is Molly?"  
She sputtered, "Do you see them? In the same bed! Practically naked! Do they have no moral! Do you have no boundaries for them?!"  
Sirius glanced back at the boys, taking in their states of undress. They were both in their boxers, ad Severus was in the process of calming Harry's irate Vyspa nature.  
"Their still clothed. They were just sleeping. I don't see the problem."  
"You don't see the- THEY ARE CHILDREN! I want them in separate rooms! Teenagers cannot be trusted to not take advantage of your-" she snarled her nose, "generosity."  
Sirius frowned, ready for what was sure to be a long argument, when Severus's voice cut them off.  
"And who are you to set the rules?" He snapped, "I am of legal age. I do not need your permission to sleep in the same bed as my mate."  
She lifted a hand to smack him for his tongue, just as she would with any of her children for using such a tone with her, when her hand was caught in a vice-like grip that was somewhat painful.  
Harry's deep voice held a hint of a growl when he ordered, "Do. Not. Touch. Him."  
Molly opened her mouth appalled.  
"How dare you-"  
"Hear me!" He roared, "He is mine. You are not to touch what is mine. If you so much harm a hair on his head I will-"  
"I wasn't going to hurt him!" She shouted, "I was just going to make him learn a little respect."  
The grip on her hand turned bone crushing making her whimper slightly.  
"That is not your job! You will respect my mate. You will not harm him," he pushed her out the door, "Leave."  
Sirius shook his head, "I'm the parent here Mrs. Weasley, it's best if you go."  
Harry was already by Severus side, looking both accomplished and embarrassed.  
His boyfriend only smirked, realizing that Harry wasn't quite used to the overbearing power of his inner Vyspa.  
Sirius gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, I'm not making you separate, but I must request you not engage in any intimacy until we leave for our first destination."  
Harry shrugged, "You make it sound like we're sex-crazed or something. We CAN resist you know, we just don't. When are we leaving anyway?"  
"After your birthday. That way we can be sure there is no trace on you, and we can travel as adults."  
Severus nodded, "Okay, so where are we going?"  
The animagus just laughed, "Can't tell you. Ears are everywhere."

**Thanks PB, for the support. it varies from one to three days usually. Depends on my mood. I'll never make you wait a week or more though. I update as quickly as possible, but keep in mind that I am writing my own book (not a fanfic) and ideas usually come to me faster for that. I will finish this story to the end I promise, and if there is a long wait coming I will try to warn you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was tittering on the edge of consciousness, debating whether or not he should get up or sleep in. The warmth of Severus was missing from his side, so he was leaning toward the former. The choice was taken from him when he felt a light weight bounce the mattress and settle on his chest. He blearily opene his eyes to see an already dressed Severus looking down at him.

"Time to get up birthday boy."

Harry smiled, bringing his hands up to rest on his waker's hips.

"I could get used to waking up to you every morning."

His pale cheeks tinted pink.

"No funny business mister, you have friends waiting downstairs."

Harry sighed.

"Just a kiss?"

Severus hopped up, throwing some clothes at his boyfriend.

"Not until your teeth are brushed."

The birthday boy rolled out of bed, pulling on the button up and slacks. He splashed his face before attempting to tame his hair, giving up after a few tries. He brushed his teeth and breathed deep.

"So who's all here?"

Severus came behind him, looping his arms around his waist.

"It's a surprise. I don't think Draco would be happy if I told you."

Harry gave an overly dramatic sigh, "Fine. Let's go then."

To say it was more than he expected would be an understatement.

Everyone was there.

The head members of the DA were there, as well as his favorite order members. There were over 30 people in attendance, including that of the Weasley clan. Harry, who had never had a big birthday party, was a tad overwhelmed by everyone.

There were cakes and ice creams and tarts an every other sweet imaginable.

"Happy birthday Harry."

Harry smiled, "It's brilliant."

Harry sat at the head of the table, looking bewildered at the pile of presents before him.

"Mine first!" Ron shouted, pushing a big box toward him.

He revealed a colossal amount of chocolate frogs.

"Whoa man," Harry said, "There's got be 500 in there!"

"Exactly."

"Seriously!?"

Sirius smiled, "if you insist."

Harry roamed his eyes over the box.

"Let Meee outtt you imbecccille."

Harry jumped, ripping open the paper.

"Hello sssserpent."

The midnight snake glanced up at him, swaying from side to side.

"Greetingssss young ssssspeaker."

"What issss your name?"

"I go by Ausssserittthhh, but you may call me Aussssssi."

"Well hello Aussssi, would you like to resssst on my sssshhoulder?"

"Yesssss, pleasssee."

Harry lifted the black viper onto his shoulders, looking up at the enamoured crowd.

Severus shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to let everyone in the room see what effect Harry had on him when he used THAT voice.

"So..."

"My turn!"

Draco shoved a wrapped parcel at him.

"This books in parseltongue!"

"So? You ARE a parseltongue."

"Thank you Drake! Where did you get it?"

"Fathers library. With him locked up, I have full access."

"It's wonderful Draco thank you."

"Welcome."

And it went on.

He received books from Hermione, (go figure) a hair care set from Fleur, a prank box from the twins, all the antidotes to the prank potions from Neville, a dream catcher from Luna, a coming-of-age watch from Sirius, a photo album from Molly and Arthur, a dragon claw necklace from Charlie, and a self-piercing set from Bill.

Harry rose an eyebrow at that, turning to Severus.

"How do you thing I would look with an earring?" He asked innocently.

Severus smiled wickedly, "Dead sexy, but I may be biased. I always think you look dead sexy."

Draco laughed, "I think you could work it."

Harry chuckled, "Maybe I'll do that later."

While the room was laughing Severus leaned over to whisper, "The only thing you're going to be doing later is me."

Harry smirked, "Sounds reasonable."

Sirius clapped his hands soundly as the last order member left. The only ones there now were Ron and Draco, Fred and Neville, and Luna.

"Are you two packed?"

Harry nodded, bringing Severus down to his lap.

"We're ready to go when you are."

Which a snap of his fingers, three trunks appeared at Sirius's feet.

"Say your goodbyes then."

"What? Now? It's only six o'clock!"

"Yes, and check in is at noon, we're late."

Harry jumped up, bringing his boyfriend with him.

"What?"

Sirius smiled, letting the portkey tug them to the oceanside hotel.

He waved a hand, casting their glamours.

"We're not that late."

Severus scoffed, "I'd say six hours is pretty late."

Sirius chuckled, showing his ID to the secretary.

"But Seth, you are forgetting. We're in Florida."

Harry beamed, "You took us to America?! I've never been to America! Do you think they have a Denny's close by?"

The bellboy looked confused, "We have one right next door, but why would you go there? No one ever really goes to Denny's, you just kinda end up there."

Harry bounced on his heels in excitement, "They serve breakfast all day long, and I've seen the pictures! Hermione went last year and said it was really good! Can we go Siri, pleaseeee!?"

The godfather laughed, "We will."

"Yes!"

The snake hissed threateningly, "Calm dowwn humann."

"Ssssorry Aussssi."

The viper settled, "Your ssssspeccciesss issss ssssso exccccitable."

my internet is messing messing up, I'm at a friends right now.

im not abandoning the story, but updates may be a bit more spread for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry turned to his lover with a wicked smile.

"I can think of a few things we can do in this private room of ours while Siri is out."

Severus smirked.

"Oh? Care to share what your brilliant mind has thought up?"

"Well," he began, "We've been down to the beach."

"Yeah…"

"We've attempted surfing."

"Hmm."

"We've even got plans to go to Disneyworld tomorrow."

"That we do," Severus agreed.

"However, I still have not been given the pleasure of thoroughly ravaging you delectable body on our rather large bed."

Severus rose an amused eyebrow, "We can't have that now can we?"

Harry was close within seconds.

"No," he husked, "We most certainly can not."

And with that they were tumbling toward the mattress, clothes flying from them onto the floor.

"It's been nearly two weeks since I've buried myself in you my pet," Harry gasped, "Since I've tasted you. since I've brought you release."

Severus moaned, "Far too long."

Harry nibbled lightly on an earlobe, "You are simply delicious. How did I resist?"

Severus ran his long fingers down to trace Harry's back.

"You respect your godfather, and then we were both too tired," he rasped out in an attempt to stay logical despite the stirring in his nethers.

Harry chuckled before taking a pert nipple in between his teeth.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Nothing less would have kept me from you."

Severus let out a hiss when he felt Harry's teeth graze him.

"You've been naughty Severus," Harry drawled, "You have made thisss wait nearly unbearable."

A slight exess on the s's was showing Harry's fall into parseltongue.

"What did I do?"

Harry drew his tongue up Severus's throat.

"You wore the mosst entrancccing things, not even bothering to dressss properly for bed. That wasss mossst unkind."

Severus shivered at the sinful language and threw his head back.

"I never dress fully for bed. I haven't done anything out of the ordinary."

Harry pushed a third finger into Severus, making sure he was completely stretched before coating his aching length.

"Yesss pet, but there was sssomething that was different, wasn't there?"

Severus couldn't resist pumping himself slightly on the probing digits.

"Wh-what?"

Harry ripped his hand away, causing his lover to groan at the loss, before whispering in his ear.

"I couldn't have you pet, and thatt iss unacccceptablee."

And he took Severus with one swift thrust, hammering into him with abandon.

"OH-" Severus gave a sound strangled between a moan and a gasp.

Harry pummeled his mate's prostate, causing him to grunt with every slap of skin to skin. Severus lifted his knees to his chest, letting his eyes clsoe at the overrun of sensations.

"You are mine Ssseverusss, and I will claim you ssso that you reek of my ssccent. There will be no doubt who you belong to."

The smaller male moaned in ecstasy, "Yours Harry. Always yours."

"Your damned right you are," he nearly snarled before exploding his seed into Severus's opening.

Severus shuddered at the slam of his orgasm, rocking slightly.

Harry calmed, pressing their damp foreheads together.

"As I am yours," he whispered.

Severus smiled lightly, opening his eyes to look at his mate.

"As you are mine," he agreed.

Harry kissed the lips below him with a soft gentleness that didn't match his earlier pounding.

"Yours forever pet."

Harry pulled on a green t-shirt, adjusting his glamour to hide his wings.

"Come on Sev! We only have passes for the day!"

Severus laughed at his childish whine.

"I'm almost ready Harry, calm down. I just need to cast the glamour on my eyes and hair."

"Commmee onnnnn! I want to go to toon town!"

"

"Alright, alright. I'm ready. Come on Pads, let's take the boy to Disneyworld."

Harry frowned, "You know you want to go too! No need to act like I'm the only one."

Severus laughed, "I do. I am excited I promise."

They walked side by side down the crowded walkway, taking in the bright colors and sounds.

"Can we try that?" Severus asked, pointing at a pillow of pink fluff labeled _Cotton Candy. _

"Have you never had cotton candy before?" Sirius asked.

Both young men shook their heads.

"Well, we can't have that can we?! Three bushels please."

Severus placed a pinch of the soft candy on his tongue.

"It disappeared!" He exclaimed.

Sirius nodded, "It dissolves in your mouth. Ingenious what these muggles come up with eh?"

Harry nodded, "Their candy is certainly better. I'd take one of these or a Snickers over Bertie Bott's any day."

Severus cocked his head to the side.

"A Snickers? I've had one of those before. A kid at school passed them out one time as a Valentine's day gift. The teacher tried to take them up, because they had peanuts in them, but I kept mine."

Harry shrugged, "That makes sense, peanut allergies are dangerous."

Severus nodded seriously, "I realized that when I woke up in the hospital that night. I passed out when my throat swelled shut so that I couldn't breath. If not for my magic, I would've died."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You're allergic to peanuts?"

"Apparently."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Good to know. I probably would've killed you accidentally if you hadn't told me."

Severus shrugged, "I'm sure a quick potion would've saved the day."

"I'd rather it not have to, thank you very much."

**I'm so sorry for taking so long. The next update will be at least a week from now, as I have summer camp and will not have access to any electronics or wifi, but I promise that as soon as I am able I will write the next chapter. We are nearing the start of term now, though are two favorite boys will not be going. Don't forget to answer the poll if you have yet to do so, as I will most certainly be bringing our friends at Hogwarts into the story some.**

**Leave reviews please! They keep me going! Lots of love!**

**Happy Reading (:**

**PS-**

**This chapter was not sent to my beta because if I did, it wouldn't be posted until after camp, so I apologize for any misspellings or grammar errors that I didn't catch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Call Me Mama**

"We're going where?" Harry asked, crinkling his brow in thought.

"It's a little town in Arkansas. I've got us two rooms at this little ranch out there. I think you'll enjoy it."

Severus frowned, "A ranch? Is that a farm or something? Seriously?"

"Maybe. Listen, you two need a quiet place where we can train. I've got an enlarged trunk for us to practice in, and I'm sure we will be more or less unbothered here. Besides, the people I talked to sounded really kind."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "So we're going to the country? You know they're more conservative out there right? We might be a bit too eccentric for their tastes."

His godfather laughed, "We'll be fine."

The vehicles were overly large and mostly clunky. The young pair absorbed their surrounding with a mixture of awe and disgust; frowning at the lack of cleanliness in the city called Clarksville. Dirty nails and ripped jeans seemed to be a recurring theme in the town.

"Evening," greeted Sirius, nodding to the gruff man waiting next to a rounded woman at the gate.

The man grabbed his hand in his own calloused one and shook it.

"We've got ya'll's rooms ready for ya back at the house. If ya have any allergies er problems we should know about; you can tell my wife, This here is Anne, most people 'round here just call 'er mama. If you have any questions about food or the house, go to her. If ya have any questions about the ranch, come to me. Ya'll paid to stay here, so ya don' have to do much out here, but we ask that you clean up after ye'selves and try to pitch in whenever you can. Help is always wanted. I've gotta go pick up my daughter from the church. She's been helpin' clean up fer Sundy service t'morrow. Ya'll are welcome to join us, but I know not evry''un is religious."

Harry lifted his eyebrow at the mention of church. Wizards and witches didn't normally go to muggle churches, as they usually had different beliefs on where magic came from and the like. He had never been to a church before, and it sounded interesting.

"Wanna check it out Sev?"

Severus snarled up his nose, "To church? Churches aren't exactly accepting of people like us Harry. My father was a church man. He went every Sunday morning and every Wednesday night, then he would come beat me for using what he called "Devil magic." We're evil in their eyes. Children of Satan. I don't plan on being burned on a pile of fags during my stay here thank you very much."

The green eyed boy shook his head, "Not every Christian is like your father Sev. I'm sure many are very lovely people. Can't we just give them a chance?"

Severus ran a hand through his glamoured hair, "We're here for two weeks. I'll go one Sunday. That's it Harry. I refuse to satisfy your curiosity any more than that."

"I couldn't ask for more."

Anne was bumbling about the kitchen, preparing dinner for the family.

"Harry dear, do you think you could wash the taters for me?"

"Sure thing ma'am. What are you making?"

"I'm thinkin' we can have some masshed taters, with some gravy o'course. Ya'll aint against havin' some good ol' fashioned cookin' are ya? I was plannin' on stirrin' up some chicken dumplin's too."

"You will get no objections from me ma'am."

She shook her head, knocking a few strays from her bun.

"So proper. Ya'll call me mama a'ight? Ma'am makes me feel like an old woman."

"Yes ma'am- I mean mama."

"Better."

Severus stiffled a snort with his sleeve.

"Same goes for you Evan. I won't have no guest in my house callin' me ma'am."

"Yes ma- mama."

"Exactly."

**I'm sorry for the Disneyworld scene, or lack thereof. Seeing as how I have never been to Florida, or any theme park located there, I didn't know what to write about being there. I hope you can forgive me for my inexperience.**

**I have, however, traveled to a few different farms and even stayed for a prolonged amount of time at one, so I can assure you our favorite characters time spent there will be thoroughly described. Have a nice day and:**

**Happy Reading (:**

**-YSG**


	10. Chapter 10

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I apologize to anyone who this chapter offends. I'm not against Christians, I am only referring to an incident I have witnessed in the past.**

**I'm also writing another story that I hope some fo you read. It is a Drarry fanfic. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Judgement Day**

"That was brilliant!"

Harry twirled Severus around before smiling openly at Casey.

"That was so cool! Everyone was singing, and smiling, and they were so nice!"

Severus frowned, "I was hugged by no less than seven women."

Harry turned sympathetic, "I'm sorry baby. You feeling alright?"

He nodded, "Yea. You know how I am about the touching thing. Just overwhelmed me is all."

Casey swished her blonde curls over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with hugs?"

Harry explained, "Sev doesn't like to be touched."

She frowned slightly before offering a bright smile, "You know- you two are so close I'd almost say you were together if I didn't know any better."

Severus rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You almost seem like a couple. How long have you been best friends?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly in realization of what their family must think.

"He's been my best mate for over a year, but I've known him since I was eleven and he's always had my back."

She skipped along, "Well I'm gonna go help mama with dinner so y'all can go do y'all's studying thing. See ya later!"

"Bye Casey."

Severus turned to Harry, "Why is it a secret?"

Harry pulled him into a hug, "Muggles aren't as accepting remember? Especially not down in the southern states. Marriage equality isn't even legal here yet."

"Seriously?"

"Yea. It's pretty sad huh?"

"That's awful."

"Nothing we can do about it. Ready to train?"

"Let's go!"

Harry finished his lap around the large room, stretching out a bit.

"How'd you get the trunk to be this big and well equipped?"

Sirius gave a wolfish grin, "Magic."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Come on. What's next?"

"Do you have your animagus form yet?"

Harry shook his head.

"I feel it, it's there. I'm just not sure what it will be, and I don't want to try and find out until we're in a safer place. Preferably the Room of Requirement. We need to visit Hogwarts soon anyways, to update Dumbledore. I'll do it then."

Severus frowned, "Why can't you see your form? I know one of mine will be a panther, though as a Vyspa, I'm nearly guaranteed to have another form."

"It's some sort of magical creature. No idea what. With our power, I'm sure one of yours will be as well. It's to be expected. Do you have that form down yet?"

"Not quite. Sirius, do you think you could help me out after training?"

"No problem pup. Now, today's lesson is the start of karate. If for some reason your magic is unavailable to you, we don't want you to be totally helpless. We will start with the basics."

Harry left the trunk sweaty and worn, wishing his mate good luck on his animagus training.

He grabbed a towel and left for the shower, passing the farmer's daughter along the way.

"Harry?"

"Yea Casey?"

"What do you three do in there?"

"At our school, we have duels," he sort of lied, "Like karate tournaments and the like. We are training for a big fight that's coming soon."

"Yea? How long have you been fighting?"

He almost laughed at himself, "Since I was but a child."

"Must be good then," she complimented.

He gave a weary shrug, "I survive."

Just then, Severus ran out of the room with a smile upon his sharp features.

"I got it Harry!"

He leaped into Harry's arms, delighting in his proud expression.

"You did? So you're now a proud panther?"

Severus nodded excitedly, not noticing Casey's presence, and kissed Harry.

Harry froze, turning his head to look at her.

Severus slid down confused, "What's the-"

He saw the girl staring at them with wide eyes.

"Oh."

She covered her mouth, looking over them at her father, whohad ust entered the hall.

"I want them out of my house."

Was all he said. Harry looked down at his mate, struck silent.

Severus remained expressionless, moving out of the safety of Harry's embrace.

"Come on love," he said, "We need to pack."

They moved quietly to their room to start throwing clothes back in their trunks.

"You can stay for dinner," Mama's voice came from the doorway, "But you'll have to leave after that. My husband thinks you'll be a bad influence on our Casey."

Severus pulled his trunk shut, using a little more force than necessary.

"And you don't?"

She sniffed, "I hope you see the error of your ways. I hope the Lord blesses your soul and you learn to resist your sinful urges. I hope to see you both in the kingdom of heaven."

Severus turned away, "I'll have to reject your offer of dinner. I'm afraid we must go."

As he pushed past her she said, "God frowns upon those who disobey him."

Harry joined his mate, "I don't understand why a loving God would prevent love from being shared. My love for him is as pure as your love for your husband, I assure you. Now, we're leaving. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

He rushed out after Severus.

Casey brought them both in a hug.

"Are you two happy together?" she asked.

"Very."

"Well then stay happy. I hope to see you again someday."

Harry smiled, bringing Severus to his chest.

"You will. Sirius! Where are we headed?"

"I was thinking back to Scotland for a bit. Hogsmead maybe? Just for a spot to eat before we go meet the headmaster."

He nodded, "I could use a drink."

And he apparated away, leaving behind Casey, who was staring at the space they had disappeared from.

She shook her head, "I must be dreaming."

Sirius smiled before casting a silent confundus charm, "Til we meet again."


	11. Chapter 11

**We'll Be Okay**

"Welcome home boys," Dumbledore greeted from his place on the steps.

"Good to be home Headmaster," Severus said, gazing up at the familiar castle.

"What have we missed?"

"Not much, not much. Your friends have kept the D.A going strong, I'm sure you will be very proud of them. Argus has been having trouble lately, with his heart. Poppy says he might not make it, but he's pushing through. Ms. Norris has attached herself to dear Draco in the meantime, much to his chagrin."

Harry chuckled.

"Don't let him fool you, I bet he secretly enjoys her company."

Albus' eyes twinkled.

"Oh you should know by now m'boy, I am hardly ever fooled, and I suspect you're correct. Don't let me keep you then. Dinner is being served in the great hall I'm sure you know, and your friends will surely miss you."

"Harry!"

Hermione's bushy hair surrounded him to Severus' amusement. That didn't last long however, as he was soon engulfed in a hug as well.

"Hey guys! We're not staying long, just a week or so. May I ask how the D.A.'s doing? What are your plans?"

Neville shook his head, "We're just following the plan you made last year."

Ron shoved him in a playful manner.

"Don't let him tell you fibs mate, Neville's been running show. He's been great, don't know where he got it from. Seems to just come to him. Blimey, he's almost as good as you, and he's only been leading for a couple weeks!"

Neville blushed.

"I only start the meetings, you all do the teaching when we separate."

"How's the turnout this year?" Severus asked, "Gain any Slytherins?"

Draco frowned, "No actually. We lost a few, and the ones that come do it in secret. They're scared Harry, and I don't blame them. Some of those Snakes are right nasty to 'em."

Hermione nodded.

"It's terrible, really. We don't know what to do. There's got to be something!"

Harry sighed.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore? Asked him for help in keeping them safe?"

The brilliant muggleborn snorted.

"That's always been more your forte Harry. We don't exactly see him in his office twice a week now do we?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to him before I go. What else? Anything I should know?"

Draco cut in, "Actually yes. My father is out of prison, and I think our manor is being used as a safehouse for Death Eaters. I'm getting emancipated this weekend. Gringotts has already set it up."

"And you should know that Bill and Fleur's house is now under the Fidilus charm. I was told to show you the address so you and Severus know. They want you two to have a place to go."

Harry smiled, "That's- really kind of them. I guess you'll show me later? In a more private area of course."

"O'course."

Draco smirked, "And know for the juicy stuff... Like a certain brainy Gryffindor and my second favorite Ravenclaw."

"I thought you and-"

"Blaise," she interrupted, "That's who he's talking about. They all seem to think that Blaise and I have some sort of secret relationship or something."

"Don't we?"

Blaise's voice was colored with mirth.

"And here I thought we had something special."

Hermione's ears burned red.

"Bl-aisee. You're only going to make the teasing worse."

He smiled at her fondly, pecking her on the cheek.

"I apologize m'dear. Most sincerely."

"You might be forgiven."

"Might be?" he rose an eyebrow, "And how do you suppose I can make that a definite?"

She smirked at him.

"I believe I will be feeling more forgiving after reading up on wizarding traditions. If only I knew someone with an accurate copy that would let me borrow it..."

He sighed dramatically.

"You drive a hard bargain Miss. Granger, but I think I may be able to lend you such a book in exchange for your forgiveness if!"

"If?"

He smiled.

"If you grant me a small kiss of thanks."

Her blush deepened.

"A kiss?"

He nodded, tapping his lips.

"Yes. Just there."

She took a deep breath before placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Was that adequate?"

He nodded, pulling out a book from his bag.

"Perfect. Here you are. I'm sure you will take great care of it."

"I shall."

"Good. Now, are we studying tonight?"

She slid the book into her bag on the bench.

"We weren't scheduled to study tonight, I was actually planning on doing my potions essay. Would you like to join me in the library then?"

He thought for a moment.

"I would be amiable to that. If you have any questions about the book, you know who to ask."

She nodded seriously.

"Draco."

Blaise laughed, "I meant me."

She smiled, "I know."

And he walked away.

"So Blaise huh?" Harry questioned.

"Not a word Harry Potter. I meant it."

And she left as well.

Ron chuckled.

"He's head over heels for her. Does anything she asks. Whipped like cream he is, and he doesn't even notice."

Draco shook his head.

"I think he knows, he just doesn't mind it."

Ron scooped some ice cream into his bowl, before putting some into Draco's.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he's the only one."

Severus twined Harry's hand with his own.

"Can we drop by the room of requirement Harry?"

Harry stood.

"Sure. Let's go."

Dean silently shook with laughter at the couples.

Whipped indeed.

Harry led Severus into the room, smiling at the large bed in the middle.

"I'm going to make you scream tonight Sev."

The shorter male closed the door, moving to rest his head on Harry's chest.

"Love me tonight Harry."

Harry dropped their glamours, showing their more defined looks and wings.

"I'll love you tonight Severus, and every night after."

He leaned down to capture thinner lips in his own, moving them in a slow motion against each other. His hands slid up Severus' shirt across a well toned stomach to tweak his nipples.

The shirt was soon removed, with the other clothes covering both teens quickly following.

Harry pushed Severus back gently, laying him on the bed before leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck and torso. He slipped the trousers off his lover before worshiping the inside of his thighs til they quivered in delight.

"Harry-" Severus gasped, feeling the ghost of a breath against his shaft, "Please."

Harry smiled, pushing his legs up to grant him better access.

He trailed a finger up his length before moving his tongue across his entrance.

"Please."

Harry continued with his light touches, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle.

"Oh-!"

Harry smiled, moving up to kiss Severus.

"You like that Severus? I'll have to do it more often."

"Stop- teasing."

He moved down again, taking Severus into his mouth at the same time he pushed a finger into his tight warmth.

Severus moaned, arching into his touch.

Severus' mate moved away from his aching hardness to suck gently on his sak, pumping his finger at a steady rythm.

He added another finger while bobbing up and down on his manhood, scissoring them to stretch Severus.

Harry released Severus with a pop, ignoring his sound of disappointment.

"How," he asked the young man below him, "do you manage to still be so tight after all this time, as if I had never entered you?"

"Vyspa trait. Sorry."

Harry leaned down to taste his lips.

"Why apologize? You feel so good Severus."

He pushed in, running a hand across Severus' chest to sooth his whimpers of discomfort.

"You have to prepare me every time," Severus explained, "Must get annoying."

Harry pushed all the way, settling himself between his thighs. He knelt down.

"My Severus. Preparing you is not a chore. It is a gift. A pleasure. Besides, if I really wanted to hurry things along, I could use the spell. Preparing you is a part of making love to you, which I assure you; I love to do."

"Well if you love it so much, why don't you get on with it?"

Harry moved, thrusting deep into Severus with every beat of his heart.

"My pleasssure."

Severus moaned.

"I could come just from that voice."

Harry moved faster, snapping his hips to hit Severus' prostate every time.

"Not yet my pet, hold on a bit longer."

"Gods- Harry- oh"

Severus bit his lip to keep from screaming at the onslaught of his senses.

Harry was everywhere.

He was in him, filling him up. His hand was stroking him, while his mouth rotated from massaging his nipples to massaging his mouth.

"I can't- I need to-"

Harry sped up.

"Now."

And they both came.

Harry sagged against him, resting his head on the bed above Severus' shoulder.

He made to pull out, but Severus' hand stopped him.

"Not yet. Stay."

Harry pulled him up, wrapping his arms around his thin waist to carry him to the shower, still buried within his tight heat.

"I love you Severus."

He pulled out, setting his mate down.

Severus felt tears sting at his eyes, and he looked down so Harry wouldn't see.

"What is it Sev?" Harry asked, kneeling down to where he had slid down the wall.

Severus shook his head.

Harry pulled him up, holding him to his chest.

"Tell me. I can't make it better if you don't tell me."

Severus mumbled something to the crook of his neck that he couldn't understand.

"What was that love?"

"I'm scared. For you. This war could take you from me."

Harry's face broke and he held on tighter, bring his wings around to encircle Severus as well.

"Nothing could split us apart Sev, not even the bloody Dark Lord."

Severus nodded, hunching in on Harry to absorb his warmth.

Harry closed his eyes, letting the truth sink in.

For the past few weeks, he had fooled himself into believing they were on vacation. That they were only training for fun. But they weren't. They were in a war. And that war was raging on right outside the stone walls.

"I won't leave you."

Severus cried quiet tears into Harry's neck, trying to make himself believe Harry's words.

"It's okay pet, it'll be alright."

Severus nodded.

"We'll be okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Leaving Home for Home**

Severus groggily pulled his eyes open, searching for the source of his discomfort. Harry's frowning face was looming above him.

"What is it babe?" He asked.

"I think he knows we're here Sev."

He sighed, waking up fully.

"We need to leave don't we?"

Harry nodded, looking off at the space above Severus's head.

"I do, and I would of course like you to join me, but if you would rather, you can stay for a while. I won't keep you if you-"

"Oh hush."

Severus sat up and peck Harry's lips before moving off to the loo.

"Where you get these ideas of me not wanting to be with you, I don't know, but you can stop thinking that right now. I would rather be stuck in the desert with you, than anywhere in the world without, you know that? I love you Harry Potter. You can be certain of that."

Harry threw on a jumper, tugging with the strands of his hair.

"I just don't want you to feel like you don't have any choice in the matter."

Severus came back and looped his arms around Harry's neck.

"You'll just have to make it up to me."

Harry placed quick kisses to his lips.

"I'll be certain to, as soon as we get wherever we're going."

Sirius' sharp knock broke them apart.

"Ready?"

Harry sighed heavily, kissing Severus once again.

"We're all set. Where are we headed?"

Sirius picked up his bag.

"Godric's Hollow."

That turned out to be a terrible idea, as they were soon being attacked by a crazy snake. Harry, in a reflexive movement, shot Fiendifire at the snake known as Nagini. The sly beast burst into flames with a scream as they all ran from the rickety old house.

"Two more to go!" Harry shouted, pulling Severus to him as they made it out the door.

"Go to Bill's!" Sirius shouted.

With a nod, he turned on the spot.

I just got back from vacation guys, I apologize for the wait! This story will be wrapping up rather quickly soon, as I've become enthrall end with my other one and I really did most of the things that would happen in the second one in the first. Don't fret, we still have a few chapters left to go and a couple horcruxes to get rid of.

I wish to thank you all for the never ending support I have received.

I recommend you check out my Drarry, as it's going quite well and I think it will go swimmingly.

Stay brilliant my dear readers, and try not to get too impatient. I promise to try to give my all these last few chapters.

Happy reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Last Horcrux**

Harry smiled down indulgently on his small lover, petting his soft wing. Severus had taken to clinging to Harry lately. He hardly let the boy out of his sight, acting as though he might disappear in an instant.

Harry felt his face form into a frown.

One horcrux was left.

One more until him anyways.

He sighed. Why did his life have to be so bloody complicated?

Severus shifted in his arms, looking up from his book worriedly.

"Dominant?"

Harry moved to look at him, slightly surprised by the term.

"Severus?"

The Vyspa let his novel drop to the floor with a clunk, burying his face in the thickness of Harry's shirt.

"My dominant," he whispered.

"Sev? What's bothering you pet?"

"You are mine."

"This upsets you?"

Severus shook his head.

"Then I do not understand. What is upsetting you?"

"How would you know that I am upset?"

"Do not mock me pet."

Severus flinched, curling into a smaller ball on his mate's chest.

"I did not mean to dominant."

Harry brought his sharp chin upward, pleading for the dark eyes he was so fond of to look at him.

"You haven't angered me love. I am only concerned."

Severus turned away from him.

"Is it abnormal to worry during a great war? Unusual to fear for my safety? For the safety of those I love?"

Harry stemmed his temper, trying to get his mate to open up for him.

"Severus?"

His onyx eyes connected with his for just a moment before flitting away.

"It is nothing."

"It's not. You have become dependent Sev, almost in childlike sense. You have taken to calling me "dominant" lately, and I'm not sure as to why. You seem to worry often my dear, throwing yourself into whatever tome you may find instead of talking to me or making a potion. What is wrong?"

Severus shuffled his feet.

"Do these actions displease you dom-Harry? I didn't mean to I swear."

Harry hurriedly brought Severus to him, gripping his forearms.

"No! Not at all my little love. It is not what you do that concerns me, it is the worried frown always gracing your lips. The unsettled sleep each night! You are fretting over something Sev, and I cannot continue to allow you to wallow in your thoughts!"

Severus resisted the hands on his arms, failing in getting them to release him.

"I don't wish to speak of it."

"Please my love. Tell me. Let me protect you from the demons that haunt you."

He whispered quietly, barely above a breath, "I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of pet?"

Severus nuzzled into his neck, pressing himself against his dominant.

"You are in danger. We are in danger. I can fight that, I feel that you can protect us from anything."

"I will Sev. I promise to not let anything hurt you."

"That's just it!"

The angered Vyspa pulled away, face flushed.

"That's just it," he repeated, "You will protect me! Will you protect yourself? Huh? When you are all that's left of him? Will you? Or will you march to him like a brave soldier, and let him take you from me? Let him take away my soul-mate? My dominant? My Harry?"

Harry looked at him with heartbroken eyes, unable to argue with his words.

"I thought not. You'll open your arm, and bring death close just like you had done to me. You'll embrace the oblivion. You'll be the brave person that I fell in love with, and you'll kiss death harder than you ever kissed me."

Harry reached for him, a hair from his skin.

"You know what must be done," he admitted, "What I must do. For the greater good. It doesn't lessen my love for you Severus. I must do the duty that I was destined for since this scar came to my forehead. It is unavoidable."

Severus crumpled there, sinking to the floor in tearful defeat.

"You cannot leave me!" he cried, "You are my mate. You have to stay by my side. You can't- don't be the fucking hero this time Harry? Why must you save the world?"

Harry scooped him up, cradling him like a small child.

"I have searched my dear, for ways to avoid it, but there is no other way. I must die. No that I would do anything for you to be happy, but the safety of the wizarding world rests in my hands. I have to. I cannot pass my fate onto another even if I tried."

Severus clung to his neck, the wetness from his eyes seeping into his collar.

"Would you try? If you could?"

Harry held on, pressing a kiss to his trembling love.

"My heart would scream for me to do what was right and accept my fate, but if you asked, I would. You matter the most to me Severus, above all else."

"Call me pet again dominant. Would you?"

Harry grimaced at helplessness in his mate's voice.

"Of course pet, whatever you wish."

Just then, a loud knock sounded throughout the room.

"Harry? You in there pup?"

Harry breathed deeply, cursing his godfather's bad timing.

"We are. What is it?"

The mangy mutt swung open the door, oblivious to his interrupting.

"I've got the cup! Turns out when you're Lord Black, you have access to the Black family vaults. Complete access if your family is a criminal. My dearest cousin will be most disappointed."

Harry plastered a fake smile to his face.

"I think you should have the pleasure of destroying it Siri."

"Really? I can!?"

"Go for it."

When the scream filled the air, Harry fought to resist joining it.

"One more," he croaked.

"What's the last one cub?"

Harry tightened his hold on his mate, who had begun to shake with quiet sobs of grief.

Sirius adopted a look of confusion and worry.

"Cub? What has happened?"

"Me, Sirius," he spoke, "I am the last horcrux."

**What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Previously: "Me, Sirius," he spoke, "I am the last horcrux."_**

**To Sacrifice Oneself**

Sirius looked up at him with dumbfounded eyes.

Shaking his head in denial he muttered to himself, "N. Not this. Not Harry. Not you."

Harry reached forward.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, but it can't be helped. I have to sacrifice-"

"No you bloody well don't!" He screamed, pushing Harry hard, "And you won't! I won't let you! Is it not enough that you have to sacrifice your privacy and well-being for the sake of everyone else, but now you have to give up your life too? No. I refuse! You have so much life to live Harry! You can't give it up! What about being an auror? Or having a family? Or teaching Defense? Or Severus? If not for me than for Severus, please don't do this!"

Harry sighed. An overwhelmingly dramatic sigh that did nothing to relive the tension in his shoulders or the pain in his neck.

"If you can't calm down-"

"Calm down? My godson is telling me that he is about to march himself off to a madman and offer his life and you're telling me to calm down?"

Harry bit his lip in thought before whispering, "I'm really sorry Sirius."

Sirius Black crumpled, landing in his godson's arms.

"Harry?" Severus whimpered, "What did you do to him?"

"He is too wound up," said Harry, "He would only try to stop me. I used to allure on him to pull him into a deep slumber. By the time he wakes, I will be gone."

"Please Harry. Stay one more night? Stay the night with me?"

Harry brought him into his arms, moving down to taste his lips.

The kiss didn't make Severus feel safe and warm like it usually did. It only increased his fear that it would be the last one they ever shared.

Harry pulled away a breath from Severus's lips.

"I love you Severus."

He kissed Severus again until his lips no longer responded. Still but soft against his own.

He lifted the sleeping form of his mate into his arms, apologizing profusely in a hushed tone.

"Goodbye my dear."

And he apparated out, appearing in front of the school gates.

Deciding against saying goodbye to his friends, lest they change his mind, he flicked his wand, producing a brilliant pheonix.

"Tell them I have gone, and that the final task is up to them."

The pheonix swirled around him before flying off, not looking back at it's master.

"Forgive me."

"Harry Potter! At last, we meet again."

Harry lifted his shields as far as they would go, keeping all thoughts of the outside world away.

"Save the dramatics Tom, I'm not in the mood."

He rolled the cold stone of legend between his fingers, taking comfort in it's coolness against his sweaty palm.

"The boy who lived, come to die. How poetic."

Harry scowled at him before smiling.

"Go on."

The dark lord frowned at his willingness before smiling evilly.

"Very well. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

His first thought was that heaven was empty. Very empty. Spend a long enough time in there and you might think it was hell.

Harry frowned.

Surely, after all he had done, he had not been sent to hell? Harry looked forward into the distance, spotting the approaching form of Severus.

"Severus?" he rasped, "You died? Why are you here? You are supposed to be safe! This was the entire point! Please tell me-"

"I am not dead Harry," Severus assured him, "and niether are you, though you might be when I wake up. How dare you put me to sleep like that? I am your mate! You can't-"

"I'm sorry. I really am, but you said I am not dead? I watched the curse hit me, of course I'm dead. I don't have some sort of weird immunity to it do I?"

Severus shook his head, "The spell only killed his shard of soul, you are still very much alive. And you can still die Harry."

"The horcrux is gone?"

"Yes Harry."

"Yes!"

Harry leaped to hug Severus in celebration, only to pass through him like wind.

"I guess that answered the question of whether this is all real, or just in my head."

Severus laughed.

"Of course it's all in your head Harry! But why should that mean it's not real?"

As the wispy image faded Harry called out, "Severus?"

"Kill him Harry."

His eyes opened to reveal the sky.

It was a very familiar sky.

He heard a sniffle and snapped his lids shut, determined not to be caught awake-er-alive.

"Move you great bumbling oaf! We want to take over the school before dusk!"

Harry listened as a death eater ordered Hagrid, confused at how they got to the school.

Voldemort cleared his befuddlement within seconds.

"Students! Teachers! Gather 'round to see your hero... fallen. Broken. Dead! Where is your hope now? Join me, or pay the price!"

Neville's voice traveled over the crowds as Hagrid set the limp body on the ledge by them all.

"We will never serve you! He is still alive in our hearts! Harry was not the one who prevented you from taking over! We were! Harry was the light, and even in his death that light still shines!"

"Stupid boy! Crucio!"

The spell didn't reach him, dissipating in the air a centimeter from his chest.

"No," Harry demanded, standing to face his enemy, "You won't hurt anymore of them. Not one."

He let his glamours fall, summoning all his power to him.

He absently heard the murmur that ran through the student body as his features sharpened and his wings unfolded.

"I'm going to give you this chance Tom. Just this once, to surrender. To become a good man."

Voldemort snarled.

"I will kill you Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

That is the moment Lord Voldemort fell, never to rise again.


	15. Chapter 15

** This is the last chapter and the end of the Snake's Second Chance. Thank for your continuous support. To my dear readers, of which have stuck with me through spelling errors, incorrect grammar, broken sentences, writer's block, and stretches of nothing; I love you all. Your reviews and support mean more to me than you know. **

** As most of you well know, I have another story in the works titled: To Love Him. This is a Drarry fanfic. I hope many of you will give it a chance. It's been a rough but thrilling past few months with you guys, and I wouldn't give it up for the world. **

** Happy Reading (:**

**What the Future Holds**

Severus looked down on his sleeping mate, brushing away a few hairs to once again study the clear skin beneath.

No scar.

He actually felt a bit sad at it's loss. It had been with them for such a long time, but yet he felt free. They could leave that all behind them.

Harry stirred.

"Sev?"

"What is it Harry?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, but I'm still mad at you. You're still being punished."

He released a low groan.

"Sev, please? I haven't felt you in days!"

"That's not very long love."

"It is for us!"

Harry propped himself up to look at his mate before continuing.

"I can feel your annoyance with me, and your fear. I know you're scared I'm going to leave again, but I won't. I can feel your distrust and it's tearing me apart. Please Severus, listen to me. I really am sorry."

Severus turned away from him.

"I can't just forgive you for leaving me like that. You did magic on me Harry! You put me to sleep like some dog! How dare you?!"

Harry flipped him over so that he was forced to look him in the eye.

"I know. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I did and I can't change that. I'm not sure I would even if I could."

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Why not?"

Harry leaned down closer.

"You are still here. Alive and safe in my arms. There is no garruntee you would be this way if I hadn't kept you away from the battle. You could be hurt or even dead Severus. I can't lose you. You're my everything."

Severus' eyes softened.

"Do you love me so Harry? Love me more than you love yourself? Almost two years and I still don't understand why you chose me. How you could love me so absolutely."

Harry placed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you so much Severus, and I always will. Love needs no explanation."

Severus relaxed.

"Make love to me Harry."

_**Seven Years Later.**_

"I want her Harry."

"You're sure Severus? She's the one? You can't change your mind you know. Victoria will be very disappointed if you give her something only to take it away."

"I'm positve. She's perfect."

Harry scooped up the small kitten.

"What should we call her?"

"I think we should let Victoria name her."

"Good idea. Tori!"

A small girl about seven or eight peeked around the corner of the shelter wall.

"Yes papa?"

"What do you want to name her?"

Her big brown eyes widened.

"You want me to name her?" she asked.

"Of course," Severus said with an indulgent smile, "She _IS_ yours."

The little girl cocked her head to the side.

"Am I yours then?"

Harry knelt down to be on eye level with the child.

"We've gone over this Tori. Yes. You are ours now. You belong with us. You don't ever have to go back to that orphanage again."

"But- You didn't name me. Don't you have to name me?"

Harry smiled.

"You already have a name sweetheart."

"But- but shouldn't you do it?"

Harry brushed away a stray tear from her cheek.

"We did. We call you Tori don't we?"

She nodded, a smile blooming on her face.

"So that means I'm yours! And this- She can be Layla! And so she is mine!"

Severus chuckled as the little girl he had grown to love took the kitten from her father's arms, moving outside to the muggle car.

"She's beautiful."

"The cat?"

"The girl. That was the best idea you've ever had Harry. Adopting a child. You know it is possible-"

"No. There are too many children out there without families for me to even consider it."

Severus frowned.

"Yes dominant."

Harry sighed, pulling Severus to him in a light embrace.

"Maybe one day my love. We will have children of our own. We have many years ahead of us. Perhaps for now we can just focus on Victoria? She has only been here for a month or so, now would not be the time to take attention from her."

Severus nodded.

"Okay."

"We will talk about this Sev. I promise. If you really want to we can have children. You can carry them. It's fine with me."

"I want you to want them to Harry."

"And I do, just not at the moment. Now is not the time."

"I-"

"DAD! Layla just peed on me!"

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat in order call to his charge.

"Be right there Tori! Don't worry- We can just vanish the mess!"

Harry brought Severus' chin around to face him.

"What were you saying Sev?"

"I-I just love you Harry. I do."

Harry smiled, kissing his mate softly on the lips.

"I love you as well pet. More than anything. I await the day with a bated breath that you are rounded with my child, but today you are a father to one not of my blood. She still has my heart though. I love the two of you so much Severus. I don't know what the future holds, but for me, you will both be a part of it."

Severus and Harry had two children that they both love equally.

Tori, of whom they adopted, and Toby, who is a Potter-Snape even in blood.

Severus and Harry grew together, never losing the love of which they shared.

Severus became the potions professor and well-known brewer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where both his children are currently attending.

Harry is the defense instructor at Hogwarts, as well as the known saviour of the wizarding world. He is still not accepting the position of headmaster, but rumour has it he's wavering.

Victoria Jade Potter-Snape is a seventh year student and proud head girl. Her main job is to keep her brother out of trouble. She hopes to someday be a Healer, and according to Madame Pomfrey, she will be a damn good one.

Eight year old, Toby James Potter-Snape is in the new primary schooling for young wizards, which was added on to the traditional Hogwarts by his aunt Hermione. He hopes to be a professional quidditch player, and to torture his sister until her hair falls out.

"Does this story look about right Sev? Is everything correct?"

"Yes Harry. It's fine. When are you coming to bed? You've been at it for hours"

"Just a moment my love."

"You better make up for my lack of sleep. I expect full payment."

"Oh I will my dear."

_**Pairings**_

_Ron Weasley/ Draco Malfoy_

_Hermione Granger/ Blaise Zabini_

_Luna Lovegood/ George Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom/ Fred Weasley_

_Fleur / William-Bill_

_Charlie Weasley/ Nymphadora Tonks_

_Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black_

_Minerva McGonnagall/ Albus Dumbledore_

_Tom Riddle/ Death_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Happy Reading (:**_

_**Special Thanks to my Beta, though I didn't send all the chapters like I should have. **_

_**Don't be mad Babs707PertemisDrarry, I just couldn't wait to post it!**_


End file.
